Mrs Misaki Takumi Usui
by CrazyBebo
Summary: What happens if Misaki wanted to work and Usui won't let her. Sorry i am really bad in summaries ... but please read and review :)


**Hi guys... This is my first time writing a ****fan fiction... i hope you guys like it... I am sorry for any mistakes ... since i am not fluent in english ... so thank you any way ... please R&R :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa maid sama or any of the characters ... I got inspired by an daily soap opera Iss Pyaar ko kya naam doon (Indian) ... I tried to make it different but if there are any similarities I am sorry I didn't mean to ... If someone thinks i copied it ... I didn't do it intentionally ... I am so sorry ... I just tried ... thank you :)**

* * *

**Mrs. Misaki Takumi Usui**

**Chapter 1**

**BANG!**

With a loud bang Misaki slammed the door shut and left the apartment with anger.

"What does he think of himself?" she murmured to herself as she placed the big suitcase in the trunk of the car and drove off. She was on her way to her mother's house after a big fight with Takumi, her husband.

_Flashback_

It has been a year since Takumi finally came back to Misaki and it has been a year since Takumi proposed to Misaki to be only his and forever his. It has been a year since Misaki and Takumi have been living together as a married couple in their apartment.

Now being the CEO of the Walker Company, Takumi wouldn't allow Misaki to work anywhere. He just wanted his Misaki to relax and enjoy her life from now on and not just sit in an office, going through paperwork. But Misaki would usually get bored at home alone and didn't know what do; she always went to the nearest park and sat there for hours or sometime went to meet her friends, which was not often because they also were busy with their lives.

So Misaki thought that she should start going to work, maybe for a few hours, which would do her good. When she got home one day, after taking a long walk through the park and thinking of a plan how to convince Takumi for letting her work, she started to prepare a surprise for him.

Although she isn't a good cook, she tried to bake him his favorite chocolate cake. After hours of trying she finally made it and took the cake out of the oven; the cake was looking good but was slightly burned from the sides but she decorated it beautifully, leaving no marks of the burned sides.

She covered the cake with chocolate frosting and the edges were covered with red roses made out of icing. She wanted to make the cake simple as possible. After she got done, she quickly took a shower and got herself ready to face Takumi.

It was 7:30 and Takumi was running late.

"Where is this pervert?" she asked herself with a little irritation. As soon the words left her mouth the front door opened and Takumi walked in.

"Missing me?" he teased her and gave her a light peck on the cheek. With the slightest contact her cheeks turned red and she blushed madly but she still replied with confidence " Me missing you, yeah right in your dreams".

While Takumi was taking a shower, Misaki quickly went to the kitchen to prepare for the surprise. She decorated the dining table with a white cloth, in the middle of the round table she decorated it with red rose petals and placed above them the cake she made for him.

As soon Takumi came out of the bathroom led him to the table. While they were walking Misaki was so nervous that she stumbled on her own foot and if Takumi weren't there she would have fallen face first on the floor.

When they arrived at the table Takumi was surprised to find a cake in front of him and looked at Misaki with wide eyes. He looked at her with wide eyes making her more nervous then she already was.

"He didn't like it, I am so stupid why did I – ""Misaki, did you really bake this cake?" her thought were interrupted by Takumi's sudden words.

"Yeah I made it myself ... for you" she told him self-consciously. Takumi couldn't help but chuckle to himself Misaki was too cute when she was nervous.

"So, what are we waiting for let's cut the cake. Wait is there any occasion, am I forgetting something?" Takumi suddenly asked Misaki.

"No, not really. I just wanted to ask you something" Misaki knew it was know or never. " I-I…. ask …" she began to stutter but she really wanted to ask him so she tried again. She took a deep breath and …

"No!" Takumi said simply

"What, I didn't even start" Misaki's heart started beating fast against her rib-cage " Did he know what I was trying to say ….. No this can be for real … maybe he was thinking something else" Misaki opened her mouth to speak again but Takumi beat her again.

"You are not going to work anywhere. That's it … don't ask me again. Thank you for the cake I am going to eat it after dinner." He told her and turned around to leave. With what Takumi just said Misaki let out what she was holding back.

"WHY ? I ALSO HAVE A FRIGGIN LIFE …. I SOO CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT TO DO …. I KNOW YOU ARE MY HUSBAND BUT STILL I HAVE A RIGHT ON MY LIFE AND IF I WANT TO WORK I WILL WORK AND NOBODY WILL STOP ME …. " with every word that left her mouth her voice grew louder and louder

Takumi starred at his wife with wide eyes and before he could say something she went to the bedroom, packed her stuff and already was out the door. Takumi did not try to stop her because he knew his wife was angry and he wanted her to cool off because he knew if he tried talking to her now she won't listen.

_End of flashback_

Misaki still thought about the event that just occurred. While driving to her mother house she thought to herself "Was I too harsh?, maybe I should go back and apologize …. No, I should not ….. I have a life too and I have a right to do with it as I please" with that she arrived at her mothers house and took out her suitcase form the trunk and went inside. "I am home."

**Chapter 2 **

_A week later_

Takumi tried to bring his beloved wife home but she still was angry with him. He sent her flowers, gifts, sorry cards; he even gave her a diamond necklace and pleaded her to come home. But Misaki knew that she was right and wouldn't listen to him.

One day, she received a letter from the old house owner saying that he sold the house to someone else and the new house owner wanted the double amount of what they pay now. Misaki couldn't hold back her anger, without telling her mother and younger sister what was happening she grabbed the car keys and her purse and was out the door.

All the way to the office building of the new house owner, she cursed at him mentally of how he could do this.

Once at the office, Misaki quickly stormed to the reception desk and asked her with anger " I demand to talk to you boss right now!" The scared receptionist pointed to the room at the far right down the hall. Without looking at the receptionist she stormed to the room, while she got confused and shocked reactions from the workers, she open the door.

Once she opened the door, she knew that she interrupted a meeting but she could care less. In front of her there was a big meeting table in the middle of the big room. There were chairs lined against the rectangle shaped desk and in the front there was a comfortable black office chair facing the back to her. Everyone around the table starred at her, not sure of what to do. Obviously they were scared to see what was in front of them. Misaki was burning with her demon aura.

"Who is the boss here?" Misaki growled angrily and one of the workers pointed with a shaking finger at the office chair in the front of the room.

"What is this? I want to know what nonsense is this? ….. How can you demand more money ….. What do you want?" Misaki continued to talk and threw the letter with a thump on the desk; which glided all the way to the front of the desk, stopping right couple of inches in front of the black office chair.

"I want to take you home" the stranger coldly replied but still didn't turn around.

Misaki couldn't believe what she heard and with frustration said " How dare you say that I am a – " "married woman" interrupted the man and with that the chair turned around reviling the person behind the chair and to Misaki's shock her eyes opened wide and her mouth flew open. It was Takumi

"Everyone, please go out" Takumi demanded in a cold voice and everyone left without a saying anything.

"You! …. What are you doing here? … Wait did you buy the house? …. Why? … How?" Misaki was still in shock and didn't know what she was talking. Of course, he could buy anything with the money he had, he was the CEO of the Walker Company.

"Yes, me …. Let's cut the crap How? Why? When? Etc. ….. I will make a deal with you. I will give the house permanently to you mother, she wouldn't need to pay the rent for the house anymore it will be hers and in return you will go home with me! Deal?" Takumi asked her coolly.

It took Misaki two full minutes to register what just happened and replied to him harshly " What if I decline?"

"Well you won't, if you do then your mother has to pay three times more then she currently pays and if she fails I will have to sell the house, which will lead your mother and sister living on the streets"

Takumi knew that he was being stupid and mean but this was the only way to get Misaki home and he knew this plan wouldn't fail.

On the other hand Misaki thought about it, she knew he was being impossible and if she accepted the deal Takumi would never let her work.

"I decline!" Misaki said with confidence.

Takumi was prepared if she said no " Well then I must start looking for a new rent-er"

Misaki looked at him stupidly " You will not"

"Watch me" with that Takumi turned around and began to check his files.

In anger Misaki stormed off and before she left the room she made sure the room looked a mess. She tore papers, broke some picture frames, which were hanging on the walls and broke all flower vases in the office. With a triumph smiley she walked out the meeting room and out the building.

Takumi was right behind her when she left the meeting room and chuckled at her sudden violence. Before he went inside he heard on of the employee's say " What a hot babe, if I were the boss then I would have wanted her to take home too ….. that would have made a nice treat …. hahaha" and everyone started to laugh

Takumi couldn't bear hearing something like this about his Misaki. With a fist he went to the employee and slapped him a cross the face. Everyone just starred at their boss and at the employee who was holding his bruised left cheek.

"She is not a babe. Her name is Misaki Takumi Usui ….. My wife" All the employees were shocked to hear this and starred at their boss. " Never ever talk like that about a girl or I will make sure that you won't be seen in this office again" with that Takumi left the shocked employees but before he left he heard a "yes sir" in a mumble.

**Chapter 3**

"What does he think of himself, just wait I will show him … " Misaki was in her room and thinking how to pay the rent for the house.

As she was thinking her sister, Suzuna, walked in and told Misaki that there is a contest for being a Mrs. Japan.

Without thinking Misaki went to audition and to her surprise she was selected. There were two rounds; which were walking on the ramp with high heels and introducing herself to the judges and saying why she participated.

For a week Misaki had to go for practice and to prepare herself to walk in high heels and her speech. Her Mother, Suzuna, Shizuko and Sakura helped her prepare for the two rounds. Shizuko and Misaki's Mother helped her selecting both dresses for the two rounds and how to walk in high heels; on the other hand Suzuna and Sakura helped her with the hair and how to apply make up.

When the day came Misaki was really nervous, she was shaking badly and she was forgetting her lines of her introduction. The other contestants didn't like her because she was really beautiful. They also didn't know that Misaki was Takumi Usui's wife, she enrolled herself as Misaki Ayuzawa. She didn't wanted people to know who she was or they would have never let her participate in the competition.

Misaki went to her changing room and got dressed. When it was her turn to go to the ramp she took a deep breath and walked on the ramp with a confidence. She was wearing a baby pink colored long dress without sleeves, the material of the dress was silk covered with a net fabric over it. She wore light make up and had her hair in a high bun. She only wore diamond earrings, which Takumi gave her and her wedding ring. She looked simple yet elegant.

As she walked on the ramp her eyes went wide and she couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her sitting was Takumi and starring at her back with wide eyes too.

"W-Waaaahh … Don't tell me that he is the guest judge who was supposed to come?" Misaki started to panic but she controlled herself, she couldn't let Takumi see her panicing. She had to prove him wrong and show him that she was strong. With that she started to speak.

While she was speaking Takumi starred at her in awe and slightly got jealous because others could also see his Misaki. "Wow. I always knew that she was beautiful but today she looks breathtaking. Well, then I will have to give her an treat later" with that he chuckled to himself as he thought about the treat.

After all the contestants were done, they had a three-hour break until the next round started.

During the break Takumi somehow grabbed Misaki and took her in a hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Takumi asked Misaki in an angry voice.

"Can't you see … I am a contestant here and I am trying to win. I am going to participate whether you like it or not." Misaki simply replied.

Takumi couldn't be angry with his Misaki anymore and wanted her to just come home. "Please Misaki it's been two weeks now please come home. I am sorry for not letting you work. If you come home I will think about it."

Misaki sighted and kissed Takumi on the cheek and gave him a tight hug. "Okay Takumi, only if you let me work and let me participate in this contest. Pleaseeeeee"

Takumi gave Misaki a quick peck on the lips and told her that she could. With a big smile on her face, she took Takumi by the hand and led him to the meeting room where everyone else was gathered for the results.

Little did they know that somebody was watching them and took pictures of them together.

"Interesting" said Yuka with a wicked smile.

**Chapter 4**

As Misaki and Takumi entered the meeting room, everyone was starring at them with shocked faces. Misaki and Takumi were also confused to why they were staring at them like that but when they looked to the right they couldn't believe their eyes. On a big screen, there were pictures of them hugging, Misaki giving Takumi a peck on his cheek and Takumi kissing Misaki.

"I told you, something was wrong. I already knew that this girl was never going to make it and I was right. So instead she used the easy and fastest way. She wooed the guest judge, in which she is excellent at, so she could win. The prove is in front of you guys and I know you are not stupid to conclude who is right and who is wrong." Yuka knew that she had won and got Misaki out of the way.

"What nonsense is this? Do you know who that is? She has a right to kiss me, touch me, or do whatever she feels like. She is Misaki Ayuzawa Takumi Usui, in short my WIFE!" Takumi replied with anger and gave Yuka a death glare.

Everyone was shocked to here this new information and looked at each other for explanation. Before anyone could say or think what to do know, Takumi took Misaki by the hand and led her out. Before they left Takumi took Misaki's name out and took her home; Misaki didn't say anything and she just went with her husband.

When they got home Takumi apologized to Misaki for making her quit the contest but he didn't want her to take part in an contest where she was not welcomed and he didn't wanted other guys to see his Misaki. To his surprise Misaki agreed with him and told him that she thought that he did the right thing as her husband. But he still had to allow her to work. With that they both ate dinner and Misaki even admitted that she missed his cooking and him too on which Takumi took her in bridal style to their bedroom.

**Epilogue**

_Couple of months later_

Misaki started to work as Takumi's personal assistant so Takumi had her in front of him 24/7 and he could control how much she could work, so she wouldn't over work herself. Misaki on the other hand did not mind at all, she also liked being with her husband and now she saw him more often then usually.

The judges and organizers apologized to Misaki and Takumi behalf of Yuka and even disqualified her because she misbehaved and did a selfish act.

* * *

As Misaki and Takumi were walking in the park on day, Misaki held Takumi's hand tighter then usually and she looked nervous.

"What is it Misaki? Why are you trembling? Are you cold?" Takumi asked in a concerned voice.

Even though it was hot outside she was feeling cold and was thinking how to tell Takumi what was going on in her head.

She shook her head and replied " No I am not, ….. Ne Usui … "

That caught Takumi's attention because it was rare now for her to call him Usui and whenever she had to say something big she used his last name. He was also getting nervous now, what was Misaki going to tell him.

"Yes Misaki" he asked her curiously

"U-Usui ….. I-I … something … " she was stuttering again and she hated it but she had to tell him, she took a deep breath and handed him something and went to stand under a tree.

Takumi was confused of what she just did and looked in his hands. He was holding a small pair of shoes. Precisely, Baby size shoes.

Takumi looked up from the shoes at Misaki with wide eyes and open mouth, looked down again, looked up at Misaki and looked down at the shoes again; this happened for three full minutes as he starred speechless at Misaki. Suddenly a big grin formed on Takumi's face as he ran to his Misaki.

"You serious, ….. ? How long? How? When? ….. okay okay …. Take a deep breath…. You won't be working now… You only will rest …. We have to tell everyone …. We need to go shopping …. What about the baby stuff ….. no wait I will order that today ….. is it a boy or girl ….. " Takumi went on and on and on

Misaki finally interrupted him and told him to relax " Well I am seven weeks, I know we have to tell everyone, and I don't know yet we will find out soon if it is a boy or girl. Are you happy?"

"Happy? I feel the luckiest person alive ….. Thank you Misaki ….. I love you" with that Takumi placed a hand on her belly and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too. "Misaki said with a blush on her face.

Both Takumi and Misaki walked hand in hand to their apartment, excited for their future with their first child. They know it won't be easy to take care of a child but together they will make it. They only need each other and that is all.


End file.
